Begin Again
by Nyan Hv
Summary: Rated M for good measure. Warning: Character Death Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro were the perfect match. It was supposed to be just like every other sortie until it took an unexpected and tragic turn. Image is by: Pixiv Id: 190801


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so please spare me from the wrath of the gods.**  
 **I got quite emotional while writing this because of losing my Hori in map 6-2. I seriously cried for an hour.**  
 **Hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

Kunihiro and I had always been together. The time when the saniwa had brought me home, he leaped into my arms and enveloped me in the warmth of his arms. We were together once more just like when our previous master was still alive. He showered me with so much love and care and would never take his eyes off me. He was like my shadow and I was made to be with him. Due to his endearing nature, it didn't take long for our relationship to grow from being partners to lovers.

It was a chilly night when the saniwa had sent us to Ikedaya once more to look for the base of the enemies. As usual, Kunihiro was his usual self, exploding with energy and determination. "Kane-san, let's do our best! With you as our team captain, we will definitely sniff out their base!" He told me.

This mission didn't settle well with me though. I had this gut-wrenching feeling that something will go wrong but I set it aside and dismissed it off as nothing. "Heh, of course, with me as captain, we'll definitely find those rogues and take them down!" I said with a sense of pride and confidence.

He gazed at me with wide eyes, sparkling with admiration. It was a relief that he noticed nothing but Yasusada on the other hand, was sharp. "Izuminokami-san, is there something bothering you?"

To be honest, I'd be lying if I'd say that the question didn't catch me off guard but I shook it off and replied, "No, it's nothing. Anyway, let's get going. We have to be back before sunrise. We don't want them hogging our share for breakfast right?"

Kunihiro simply nodded in agreement and tiptoed up to reach my cheek and pecked it softly. "A good luck charm for you~" He chimed as I looked at him, my eyes wide with surprise and face beet red for various reasons.

"Now then lovers. You could save the lovemaking for your bed later. We have enemy butts to kick" Namazuo-kun said enthusiastically. They all laughed in unison while we just looked away from each other, blood rising to our cheeks as we flushed with embarrassment.

We moved on ahead to the said era and patrolled the silent streets of Kyoto. It wasn't long enough until we came across enemy swords and engaged in battle. As we moved along, we continued to plow down enemies but it wasn't to the expense of our men and several injuries on our part.

"Tch, this is unfair! How do they even manage to properly navigate themselves through these narrow streets with huge weapons like yaris and oodachis! This is insane!" Kashuu complained as he took down an enemy uchigatana.

"Quit complaining and keep taking down enemies! Complaining will do nothing here!" The slightly damaged Yasusada pushed back and stabbed an enemy oodachi. Kunihiro on the other hand was watching my back as we fought together.

We moved further through the streets taking down enemies but also losing more and more troops and sustaining more and more injuries. Things didn't look too well for Kunihiro so I asked him. "Kunihiro, how are you holding up?" I was concerned yet I couldn't keep my eyes off the battlefield for enemy swords came attacking one after another…. It was then until I heard a loud "clang" that made me turn to look at my partner. What met my eyes was a sight I would never forget and would give me nightmares from here on then.

Kunihiro's blade snapped into two and I saw the life drain away from his eyes as he remained impaled in the blasted Yari's blade. My mouth hung open and my eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. This musn't be happening. Kunihiro…Kunihiro….he….no…. this can't be true.

I struck the Yari down, dead, and went to cradle Kunihiro's lifeless body in my arms and enveloped him in my warmth as I desperately hoped that he'd spring back to life. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. The things I hoped for didn't happen and he disappeared into nothingness.

I stayed therein silence as a tucked in what remained of Kunihiro's blade into my clothing before rage burst from within me and spread throughout. "AHHHH!" I charged at the enemies and took down as many as I could until my comrades held me down and dragged me home.

I was silent the entire time as we marched home to the citadel. The saniwa was there, waiting for us with a smile on her face but it all faded after seeing our injuries and the single missing member of our team. She swallowed hard and her eyes glassed over and asked, "Kunihiro….wh-where is he?"

My chest tightened and I bit my lip as I held back my tears. Gently, I took out my partner's remains from my clothing and with shaking hands, placed them into the saniwa's small and soft hands. She gasped in grief and fell to her knees as she sobbed, holding on to the post as the other swords consoled her. Her small frame convulsed as her grieving cries were heard throughout the citadel. The saniwa cherished him so much and treated him like he was her child. She's grieving just like me.

I excused myself and rushed to our bedroom. By the time I reached the door, I stared at it for a long time as I collected my thoughts. My heart was racing and my chest was so tight that it hurt. My throat burned as I wanted to scream and shout then throw a fit.

I opened the doors and closed it behind me. The saniwa had set up two futons as usual as she anticipated that we'd be extremely exhausted from battle. My footsteps padded towards my lover's futon and there, my legs lost their strength, I just collapsed just as how my master did and was reduced to a sobbing mess within seconds. I cried my eyes out as I felt myself falling apart while I gripped on the sheets where his scent lingered. This continued on until I lulled myself to sleep, crying.

I was woken up by a knock. I forced myself up and wiped away dried tears off my face and slid the door open. I squinted my swollen eyes from the sudden intrusion of light. The saniwa was sitting there outside, her eyes were swollen and red too and ink had stained her fingers and robes. She had performed a ritual to bring another sword to life.

"Kane-san…. I would like you to take good care of him and show him the ropes around, alright? Come here, Hori." Her voice was strained. She beckoned someone over and right before my eyes was Kunihiro. He wasn't the Kunihiro I had been with these past few months but he gazed at me with the same eyes of admiration.

"Uhmm…. Our current master had told me about what happened….and your relationship with my predecessor but… please, allow me to cherish you and care for you like he did." He said.

Although he may not be the Kunihiro I was with for these past few months, he is still Kunihiro. He and his predecessor held the same sentiments and felt the same way about me. He is the same Kunihiro bur he isn't.

"Alright, Kunihiro. Plese take good care of me." I said as a soft and gentle smile graced my face.

He gave me a smile back. It was smile made of joy and sunshine with the beautiful clear sky that were his eyes on his beautiful face. "Mm~ You can count on me!"

The saniwa looked relieved and left us two together. Me and Kunihiro started anew.

* * *

 ** _end_**


End file.
